Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3q+4(-5q-1)}$
Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -3q + {4(}\gray{-5q-1}{)} $ $ -3q {-20q-4} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {-3q - 20q} - 4$ $ {-23q} - 4$ The simplified expression is $-23q-4$